FlashBack
by ajayfiction
Summary: Aaron Danger was just fired from WWE and the next day he started to have flashbacks from the beginning. Join Aaron on his flashback journey from the beginning at WCPW to the middle NJPW and the end WWE and beyond. This is not a story about me. I don't own wrestling. Please give the story support and leave it reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Flashback

Chapter 1: The Prologue

It was July 17th, 2025 and Aaron Danger was sitting on a chair that felt like it was going to break at any time backstage in his locker room. He was waiting for his match to start and tonight he was facing one of his biggest challenges in the new WWE champion Sami Zayn. Sami won the championship at money in the bank last month in a ladder month against Kevin Owens. But back to Aaron there was one problem with his match on that night and that was if he lost he would be fired but if he won he would get a championship opportunity. Aaron was a former 6-time WWE champion and a former 2-time world champion and also, he had won the united states championship 5-times already.

"Good luck Aaron hope you win," said Kevin as he was leaving the locker room for his match that was before Aarons match.

"Thanks, I think that I might need it," said a nervous Aaron because he knew that he couldn't lose his match tonight.

Time and minutes and seconds were going past and every time Aaron was getting even more nervous than before even though it was scripted and he get s told who is meant to win at that moment he didn't know yet.

There was now only 10 minutes until Aaron had to go out for his match so he had to get ready and put on the right clothes he was putting on his attire, he put on his jacket and his shoes and his tights and eventually it was time to go.

As he was walking to the spot that he had to be at he walked past the person that tells him if he wins his matches or loses but instead of asking he just ignored the person because he didn't want to know but the person noticed Aaron and asked him to go to the person and he would tell Aaron the result.

"Aaron come here and I shall tell you the result of the match," said the person whilst he was waiting for Aaron to come to him.

"Okay then it is a sad result so yeah you will lose but then when the royal rumble comes we are going to get in touch with you and you are going to make your return and I know that you are a great wrestler and a great person and I know that you went through a lot to get here," said a getting upset person.

"Oh, okay then so I will lose the match and then get fired," asked Aaron.

"Yes," replied the person.

It was time for Aaron to have his match and his entrance music was just about to start so he got into position and was ready.

His entrance music started and the crowd started to cheer he left backstage and was now on the stage and ramp. He did a medium sized entrance and got into the ring and he took it in because he knew that it would be his last time in the ring for quite a while and he would miss it. Then Sami entrance music hit and Aaron was getting even more nervous because him being fired was getting closer and closer.

Aaron faced lots of big names like John Cena, Kurt Angle, Triple H and event The Undertaker.

The crowd was booing Sami for some reason because Sami always get cheered but Aaron thought that it might have been because the crowd doesn't want Aaron to get fired and they don't want Sami to do it.

Finally, Sami's music stopped and the match was just about to start. The bell rung and they started the match by both of them looking at each other and staring at each other.

Then they both tied up and Aaron got Sami on to the ground but he did a kip up and got out of it and then Sami got Aaron on to the ground but then Aaron did a kip up and got out of it. Then they stared of again and the crowd was clapping and cheering. Next, they did some chain wrestling. After the chain wrestling Aaron was on top of the match but it could be at any minute that Sami could pull of the victory. They wrestled and had a slow-paced match for about 5 minutes and then Sami did a springboard DDT inside of the ring and then Aaron did a springboard DDT on the outside. And then they both got into the ring again and then Aaron went onto the top rope to do a shooting star press but as he was doing it Sami tucked up his legs and then rolled up Aaron and got the 3 count out of nowhere.

The match was over and then the crowd was booing like crazy at Sami. After the match was over it took about a minute for Triple h to come out and say the most important but most upsetting words ever.

"I do not want to say this but I sadly have to so your fired I am sorry Aaron and thank you for working with us," said Hunter in an upsetting tone and a sad one.

"Thank you, Aaron, thank you, Aaron, thank you, Aaron ….," the crowd chanted upset.

Aaron grabbed a microphone quickly and said something before he left.

"Thank guys you mean the world to me and I will miss you, love you all and again thank you," said an upset Aaron.

"Thank you, Aaron….," the crowd chanted.

Aaron left and whilst he was leaving everyone that he walked past said thank you and clapped to him.

He went to the locker room and got dressed then left the building and went home.

He arrived home to his wife and his child and had to say the bad news.

"Hi gorgeous and little angel there is some bad news and that was that I was fired because I lost the match because I was rolled up from out of nowhere," said a very upset and sad Aaron wanting to have a good night with his family and just relax.

"Oh, I am very sorry," said his wife giving him a hug and kiss.

"They did say something though it was like that they would stay in touch and call me around royal rumble time for me to make a return to wrestling so I guess that is good news," said Aaron knowing that he would be getting into the ring again.

They had a good night in by having a lovely and delicious dinner having some homemade lasagne and garlic bread and then watching movies.

It was getting late and Aaron was getting tired so they all went to bed Aaron and his wife put the child to bed and then they both went to bed.

The next day.

It was the next day and Aaron woke up from his exquisite sleep and was feeling fresh so he woke up and went straight away downstairs and got some breakfast he had some cereal and then went back upstairs and got ready and dressed for the day. It felt so good on this day and it was almost like he either totally forgot all about the fired things or he is fine with it now.

After he finished getting ready he decided to go to the shops and get some food for the house and some other things. So, when he went shopping and he got into the shop somethings felt very strange because whilst he was going through the shop a lot of people was looking at him.

He went up to someone and asked why a lot of people was looking at him.

"Hey sir, do you know why a lot of people are looking at me," asked Aaron.

"Yes, I do know and it is because they all watch wrestling and they all saw you lose that match and saw you get fired but don't worry they don't hate you or think you are bad they are doing because they thought that they would never see you again you never know but in a minute, all of them might go up to you and ask for your signature," replied the Man.

"Oh, by the way how do you know all that so did you see the match," asked Aaron.

"Yes, I did and I think that you are brilliant even though you lost and in my mind, you are always a winner," replied the man.

"Great do you want an autograph," said Aaron.

"Sure, and thank you," said the grateful man.

Aaron gave the man the autograph.

"Thanks Man you are great and remember what I say to all my fan be who you want to be and nobody can stop you," said Aaron.

So, Aaron kept on shopping and as the man said everyone that was looking at him came up to Aaron and asked for an autograph and Aaron gave them all autograph and hugs for being great fans even though they came up to him whilst he was just doing some shopping.

Then he was finally finished shopping and then he went back home. But when he got home and after he packed all the food away he went into the living and then sat down.

But something bad happened when he sat down.

"Wow Love I think I might be having flashbacks," said Aaron feeling all dizzy.

The end of chapter 1.

Please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback

Chapter 2: The Letter

In the last chapter Aaron Danger was fired from WWE for losing a match against the WWE champion Sami Zayn and then he had to go home. The next day he went shopping and a lot of people at the shop were looking at him and then he found out that they were looking because they knew that he was fired and they thought that he shouldn't have lost but they still find him a good wrestler and whilst he was shopping they all asked for autographs. Then he went back home after shopping but when he sat down he started to feel very dizzy and felt like he was having flashbacks from the beginning when he was at WCPW to when he was fired.

Aaron was starting to have his first flashback from when he got his letter from WCPW.

The start of the flashback.

It was a normal day in Brighton and it was 13th October 2014 at this point Aaron was working at a retail office 5 minutes away from his house and Aaron lived alone he had no girlfriend or anything and he wasn't the richest person either.

He headed off to work like it was a normal day but everything was just about to change when he was going to arrive at work and goes onto his computer.

Aaron eventually arrived at work and went to his desk to get ready to work for the day and when he went onto his computer and saw that he had a new letter/email so he went to the link and saw that he had a letter from a company WCPW which was a new wrestling company so they needed plenty of wrestlers and people with experience so instantly Aaron thought that it wasn't for him so he deleted and was confused for his entire work day so for the whole entire day he was trying to figure out if the letter was really for him or not but before he could find out or even figure out it was the end of the work day.

He headed home confused and thinking about the letter but eventually he found out a way to check even though it was an idea he should have thought about in about 1 minute but it took him near the entire day to think of the idea of going to work tomorrow and trying to find the letter and then check if it had his name on it to see if it was really for him or not.

He went to bed thinking again because if it was really for him he was trying to think if he had some wrestling experiences then he remembered that he did wrestling moves and was a really big wrestling fan when he was a child but them he was trying to figure out how this WCPW wrestling company would know that he did wrestling moves and that he was a wrestling fan.

"Wow this was the most unexpected thing that has ever happened to me because in was not ever expecting this, this has been my dream to be a wrestler but I wasn't ever expecting it to actually happen ever," said Aaron very happily to himself.

The next day.

After a very long and refreshing sleep it was finally and eventually the next day. Aaron was feeling great today so he headed off to work and when he arrived at work he was ready to find out if the letter was really for him or if it was just a big waste of time to getting excited and feeling great for the day. So, he went onto his computer and went to try and find the deleted letter. He was searching all over the place that you get all your letters and emails and after about 10 minutes of looking he went onto the junk mail and saw it right at the bottom of the list of the letters.

"Oh, come on I looked at this list and I did not see anything," said an angry Aaron.

"What's wrong Aaron," said the boss.

"I have been looking for a letter that I deleted by accident yesterday that was from a new wrestling company called WCPW and it was in my junk mail but I checked that list of letters," replied Aaron in an upset way.

"Oh, okay get back to work because that was nothing and that was no reason to get angry about so stop being so stupid and silly," said the boss in a bored way and tone.

Aaron read the letter and it said:

 _Dear Mr. Aaron Wells_

 _We would like you to join the all new wrestling company WCPW created by Adam Blampied and Pacitti, Sam Driver and Jack King._

 _We will need you to come to Manchester on the 25_ _th_ _October to start your training program that will last about around a week or at least a week and then after you do your training program you will go back home and then after 1 week or 2 we will get in touch with you and then we will tell you when you will start at WCPW and when you will come back to Manchester._

 _Hope to see you on the 25_ _th_ _October._

 _Yours sincerely Adam, Adam, Sam and Jack_ _._

'Oh, wow so what that means I have to go to Manchester and I have to go there to do a training program," said Aaron to himself.

"Oi Aaron stop talking to yourself," said Dave the worker that works at the desk next to him.

"Sorry Dave god some people that work here are so annoying and mean," said Aaron.

"Hey, I heard that," said Dave that was now starting to get very angry at Aaron.

It was now the end of the work day and Aaron went back home and he wanted to look at the letter more just in case there was anything that he missed so when he got home he went onto his computer and then found it on his own computer at his home. Then he noticed that there was a date on there that he must have not noticed at work and it said that the date that he had to be at Manchester for his training program on the 25th October and it was currently 14th October so he had 11 days before he had to go to Manchester. He spent the rest of the night deciding to watch some wrestling because it has been quite a while since he last watched some wrestling.

The next day.

It was the next day and it was Aarons day off work so he could stay in and relax for the day but he was bored so he decided to go to the cinema and watch a movie for a couple of hours and then get a meal from somewhere like kfc (Kentucky Fried Chicken). So, he headed off to the vue to watch teenage mutant ninja turtles he got his snacks and drinks and then watched the movie and then by the time he left the cinema the time was lunch time so it was perfect time to get some Kentucky fried chicken so he went there. It was 10 minutes away from the cinema that he was just at. He finally arrived at Kentucky fried chicken (kfc) and he decided to get a boneless box for 1 and for a drink he got some coke.

After he finished up in kfc he went back home and watched some tv and some wrestling and also, he played some video games.

He decided to do one more thing on that day and that was to go out again and then go to a game store and buy himself a wrestling game because he surprisingly did not have one and he was going to be a wrestler in a few weeks so he wanted to get a WWE video game.

So, he went out and found a store that sold video games and looked around the store to find a wrestling video game then he eventually found a game that was called WWE 2K14 so Aaron decided to get it because it looked fun and interesting and Aaron was interested in it. So he went up to the till and brought it and he picked it up without checking the price of the game so when the till person said the price Aaron did not know what the price would be and was not ready for it.

"That will be 30 pounds for the game please," said the till person.

"30 pounds for this game okay," said Aaron like it was a rip off.

So, he brought the game and then went home to play some of it for a little while.

So, he headed of home and for some reason he could not find his house and Aaron thought that he was lost but there was no way he was lost because he only went out of his house to get the game and now he can't find his house. So, he looked around for a little while until eventually he found his house again.

"Wow how in the world did I get lost," said Aaron to himself like it was a habit to talk to himself.

He went back inside of hi house and then went onto his Xbox and played the game.

"Wow this game is fun as hell I think that I might be addicted to this game 1, 2, 3 yeah I won the match that match was fun," said Aaron once again talking to himself.

After playing the game for about a couple of hours it was starting to get to dinner time and he went to his kitchen to find something to eat and in his freezer, was a barbeque chicken pizza so he decided to have it so that took 20 minutes to cook and then he ate it and then he played the game again for a little time longer.

Eventually it was getting late so Aaron decided to get to bed.

The end of chapter 2.

Please leave a review.

I am trying to do all the chapter over 1 thousand words at least.

I am going to update every day or try to anyway so I will update again soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Flashback

Chapter 3: In a week or so

In the last chapter Aaron got a letter from a new wrestling company in Manchester called WCPW and the letter said that Aaron has to go to a training program so he can wrestle there on the 25th October. Then he went out to get a wrestling game so he went out to the store and saw that there was a game called WWE 2K14 so he picked it up and decided to buy it and then he went home but he got lost on the way there but eventually he found his house and then he played it until he got tired and went to bed.

It was finally the next day and Aaron woke up to the sound of his phone ringing on his bedside table.

"Hello whoever this may be" said Aaron tired.

"Oh, hi Aaron it's me Adam Blampied from the all new wrestling company WCPW," said Adam.

"Oh, yeah what do you want," asked Aaron.

"Well you know your training program on the 25th yeah," said Adam like it was bad news.

"Yeah so what," said Aaron.

"It has been delayed so it will still be in a week or so but it won't be on the 25th okay so I will phone you again when I have the new date," said Adam.

After the phone call finished Aaron went back to sleep because he was so tired still so he slept for a couple of more hours and then he woke up and got ready for the day. Whilst he was getting ready he thought he might go out and hang out with his friends so he left his house and went to find his friends.

After a little while of searching for them he found them on the swings in a park on the corner of the street that Aaron lives next to.

"Hey guys by the way did you know that I am going to be a wrestler in a few weeks at the all new wrestling company WCPW up in Manchester and I have to go to do a training program in a week or so," said Aaron

"No," said Steve

"Yes," said Arthur

"Yes," said Barry

"Yes," said Garret

"Wait am I the only one that does not know about it," said Steve.

"Yes, I guess so sorry Steve," said Aaron.

Aaron and all his friend went out and did lots of things like going to get some lunch, going to the cinema, getting ice cream and going to the beach and swimming and messing about and then after 5 hours Aaron decided to go home and relax so he went home and decided to play some of the game WWE 2K14.

He played the game until it was the end of the day and when he would go to bed.

The next day.

It was the next day and it was a work day.

So, Aaron headed off to work and thought that it would be a good idea to do his actual work instead of just doing different things and stressing out and he was going to try and not talk to himself because he didn't want to piss of the guy that is at the desk next to him.

So, he arrived at work and straight away on with his work and as he works at a retail office and as he works there he has to do quite a lot of things so he was very busy.

Then finally and eventually it was the end of the boring work day well boring to Aaron but it was the only job he could get until he could start to wrestle.

"Well that was boring," said Aaron like he was just about to fall asleep from the boringness.

"No, it wasn't I find it very fun," said Gary the worker at the desk next to him in the office.

"I hate you so much sometimes Gary," said Aaron.

"Hai, that's mean," said Gary.

"I don't care," said Aaron as he was walking into the distance so Gary can not see him.

Aaron arrived home and straight away wanted to play some WWE 2K14 so that was what he did.

It was eventually the end of the day and Aaron was ready to go to sleep and relax.

The next day.

Aaron woke up on this day to the sound of his phone going off again.

"Hello," said Aaron.

"Oh, hi Aaron it's me Adam Blampied and I have got the new date of the start of your training program," said Adam.

"Oh, okay what is it then," said Aaron.

"It is 27th October so that is in one week," said Adam.

"Okay," said Aaron but Adam hung up before he could say it.

The end of chapter 3.

Please leave a review.

Sorry for the slightly short chapter but could not think of much without being too repetitive.


	4. Chapter 4

Flashback

Chapter 4: Up in Manchester and day 1 of the training program

In the last chapter Aaron woke up to the sound of his phone going off it and the phone call was all about that his training program has been delayed. Then the next day after that he got another phone call that said the training program was on the 27th October.

So, it was a new week/ it was the next week or it was a week later and it was only two days till it was the start of Aarons training program. So, it was also the day that he decided to pack his bags.

"Ring, Ring, ring, ring," sounded the phone going off downstairs because he left it on the sofa last night.

He went downstairs to answer the phone.

"hello who is it," asked Aaron like he was just about to fall asleep at any minute.

"It's me Adam," said Adam.

"What Adam I know a lot of Adams," said Aaron.

"It is me Adam Blampied from WCPW," said Adam.

"OH," said Aaron.

"So, I am calling you because there is only two days till your training program begins and you will be picked up by a car in about maybe 1 hour so you should pack your bags right now so you will have some time," said Adam.

"Wait so I am going to Manchester today but I thought that I would be going -," said Aaron until right at the moment that Aaron was going to say his last word Adam hung up on him.

"I think he wants me to pack my bags now," said Aaron rushing back upstairs to pack his bags.

So, Aaron was in so much of a rush to do absolutely everything as Aaron thought of it and this was all the things that he had to do:

· Pack his bags

· Brush his teeth

· Have a wash

· Maybe even have a shower if he has time

· Have some breakfast

There was only 10 minutes left and all he had to do is have some breakfast and get dressed so he quickly had some cereal and then rushed like he never rushed before. He got dressed in 5 minutes and he finished up with 2 minutes to go until the car would arrive with a loud noise from the honk.

He went outside to the car and got inside ready to go to Manchester.

"Wow this is an awesome car," said Aaron.

"I know Aaron and welcome I will be your driver and I can give you food and drink if you need," said the driver.

"Okay a couple of things how do you know my name and how much time will this journey take," asked Aaron creeped out by how the driver/ stranger knew his name.

"Adam told me your name and this journey will a few hours so sit back and relax," said the driver.

They started the journey and it only took 15 minutes for the driver to offer Aaron some food and drink.

"Aaron do you want some food or some drink," asked the driver.

"No thank you I will just say when I want some food or some drink maybe also I had some breakfast just before I left my house," said Aaron.

There wasn't really much talking during the journey so it was the end of the journey and they were in Manchester but when he exited the car the car was parked outside of a hotel.

"Why are we outside of a hotel," asked Aaron.

"We are here because this is where you are going to be staying until the end of your training program in about 12 days," replied the driver.

So, the driver took Aaron in and gave him his luggage and then went away.

"Wait quickly where is the place I have to go to do my training program because I don't know where it is," asked Aaron.

"It is just down the street over there okay," replied the driver.

"Okay, thank you," said Aaron.

Aaron went up to his room to get settled in and decided to have a shower because he couldn't have one earlier.

He settled in and he went onto his bed and turned on the tv and to Aarons surprise wrestling came up straight away but as he was watching it he fell asleep and by the time he woke up it was the next day.

"Wait what it is the next day no this can not be happening I have a lot of things to do and now only a day to do all of them in," said Aaron to himself.

Aaron finally had his bath or shower that he forgot to have the day before on two occasions so he finally had it and then got properly ready for the day. The first thing he wanted to do is to go to the gym and get prepared for the day after and for his training program so he went to the gym but then he remembered that he has never been to Manchester before and did not know where anything is.

"Hey stranger do you know where a gym might be here," asked Aaron.

"Umm I might do well if I do know there should be one if you go down the street and then turn left and it should be right there," replied the stranger that does not seem confident in situations and that he thinks that he might be wrong.

'Okay, thank you stranger," said Aaron.

So, he went down the street and turned left and saw that there was a gym there.

So, he went inside and got started straight away got started. After a couple of hours, he decided to leave and get some food from somewhere. Whilst he was looking around for food he remembered that he saw that there was a café in the background whilst he was talking to the stranger about where a gym might be.

So, he went to the café and got a sausage in a roll and ketchup with a luxury hot chocolate with marshmallows and a flake.

He then went back to his hotel room and whilst he was there his phone that he brought from his home and he answered it.

"Hello," said Aaron.

"Oh, hello it is me Adam Blampied and we want you here right now please and by the way it is not bad and you are not starting your training program till tomorrow still," said Adam.

So, Aaron quickly went down the street to the building.

"Hello," said Aaron creeped out that why there is no one here.

Then he saw that there was someone in an office that looked like he was waiting for someone and he was looking at Aaron so he went into the office and then the person started to talk.

"Yay you are here finally as you know that I am Adam," said Adam.

"Yes, I do so why did you want me here at this time because I thought that I wasn't meant to come here and see you until tomorrow," said Aaron.

"Yes, that was the original plan but I called you over here because I need to give you this," said Adam as he was handing the piece of paper.

"What is this," said Aaron.

"it is a list of what you are going to be doing on each of the days of your training program and as you can see there are 10 days," said Adam.

"Okay then is that it," said Aaron.

"Yes," said Adam.

"Okay then see you tomorrow," said Aaron.

"Oh, wait there is one more thing and that is you won't meet me tomorrow instead you will meet Sam Driver so when you come in you will see him either in the ring or outside the ring and next to it okay then bye," said Adam.

So, Aaron went back to his hotel room and it was 3pm so he got out all his things from his bags and unpacked then and whilst he was doing that he saw that he must have packed his video game WWE 2K14 so he decided to play that.

So, he played the game for the rest of the day.

The next day finally.

It was eventually the next day and it was day 1 of Aarons training program. He looked at his list and looked that today he was going to learn how to take some bumps so he headed off to the building and when he went inside of it he saw that there was a man standing in the ring and he thought that the guy was the person that he had to meet so he went to the ring.

"Hello, my name is Sam and you are Aaron I guess," said Sam giving Aaron a handshake.

"Yes, I am Aaron," said Aaron.

"Great okay we are going to learn how to take bumps and bumps are just different words for getting hit and falling," said Sam.

"Okay and is this going to hurt," asked Aaron.

"Yes, this is going to hurt quite a bit," said Sam.

They stated and they started by doing the back bump that was the easiest bumps to take and do.

"Ouch that hurt," said a hurt Aaron.

"Yes, it does hurt but when you keep on doing it and you get used to it, it starts to not hurt anymore," said Sam.

"Oh, so all I have to do is keep on doing it then it will start to stop hurting," said Aaron.

Then they went onto the front bump.

"Now we are going to do the front bump and that is when you fall onto your front," said Sam.

"So, go on then," said Sam.

So, Aaron did it and he said the exact same thing as he said the last time and then Sam said the exact same thing as the last time and the they took a break for 10 minutes and got some drink so they went a machine that you can get a drink out of/ just water. They just had a chat for the 10 minutes and then got back to learning and whilst they were talking Sam said that there was one more bump that Aaron had to learn and it was a side bump where he had to land on his side and of course try not to injure himself because the side bump is apparently he hardest to perform.

So, they went back inside of the ring and did the side bump.

"Oh, wow that did not actually hurt that much and definitely not as much as the other two," said Aaron.

"Oh, really in that case I might have a go," said Sam.

So, Sam decided to do it and thought the exact same thing as Aaron.

"So, now you have done all he bumps that you have to learn and so that means it is the end of day 1 of your training program and tomorrow we will be doing some grappling and I am going to get a wrestler that works for us for it and to teach you so bye and thank you and see you tomorrow," said Sam.

"Okay then bye," said Aaron.

So, Aaron went back to his hotel room and was so exhausted that he got into his room and then he fell straight on his bed and fell asleep.

The end of chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Flashback

Chapter 5: Training Program Forever

In the last chapter Aaron went up to Manchester for his training program. Then later in the day he was asked by Adam Blampied to go to see him immediately to get something that he would need for his training and it was a list of what he would be doing on each of the days. Then he went back to his hotel room and waited for the next day to come by. Then the next day it was the first day of his training and he would be learning how to take bumps. He did the first day and he went back to his room and rested.

Back to now.

Finally, the next day.

It was eventually the next day and Aaron was still in tones of pain.

"Finally, ouch," said Aaron like there was spikes going into his back.

He was in so much pain and agony that he did not want to even get out of the bed but he tried and he screamed like a girl but he eventually got up and got ready for the day.

"Hey Aaron, why are you screaming like that," said the person that was in the next room.

"Oh, sorry it is just that I was doing training to become a wrestler yesterday and I got into a lot of pain," said Aaron.

"Oh, Okay but I missed most of it," said the person next room.

So, Aaron carried on getting ready for the second day of his training and then he went over to look at his list of things and the order of the things. So, he looked at the piece of paper and saw that it was grappling.

"Oh, Jesus Christ," said Aaron like it was going to be bad and a bad day.

"Oh, wait grappling does not hurt so why did I just get angry," said Aaron to himself as usual.

So, he then headed off to the building when he saw that when he went inside of the building there wasn't a Sam Driver but instead there was a guy that was inside of the ring and it looked like it was a wrestler or something. But Aaron decided to go in the ring to see if that was the person he had to meet for the day.

"Hello, are you the person that I have to meet for the day of training and do some grappling," said Aaron.

"Well are you Aaron," said the wrestler.

"Yes, I am Aaron," said Aaron.

"Perfect, I am Cody Rhodes and I was just hired from Adam as you may know him and you may know me if you watch WWE because I work for them currently but not for long, haha I am just kidding well maybe," said Cody ending with a bit of a creepy tone like he was just about to destroy the earth and all humans on it.

"Okay," said Aaron getting creeped out.

"Well then let's get started," said Cody.

So, they got started but there wasn't that much to say about what they did and just about the day.

But they did all types of grapples that you need to know in wrestling like the headlock grapple and the chin grapple and more.

"Well done Aaron you are doing great and did great but as you know it is the end of the day and we were able to cover and learn all of grapples that you need to know," said Cody.

"Thank you so I am going to go and probably fall asleep straight away but see you and I hope that when I start to wrestle at WCPW me and you can maybe have a match," said Aaron.

"Maybe but we never know," said Cody.

"Thank you and you did great bye," said Cody as he was giving Aaron a handshake.

So, Aron left the building as he was walking back to his hotel room he saw a restaurant in the corner of his eye that he didn't notice before. So, he decided to go inside of it because he was hungry anyway and he got some food but he didn't want to get much because as he was on his training program and was just about to become a wrestler he needed to try and stay fit so all he decided to get was a chicken salad and some orange juice. Aaron doesn't really like salad and never really has them.

So, he ate his food and then went back to his hotel room and played some WWE 2K14 and then after he played the game for about an hour he decided to watch some WWE and see who Cody Rhodes was and how good he really was.

'Oh my god he is good," said Aaron shocked to himself.

It was now 7pm and after his salad lunch/ bad lunch to Aaron he wanted to have some sort of a good dinner so he had a look at the room service menu and saw that they did steak and chips so he decided to get that and after about a near 30 minutes the food finally and eventually arrived at his room door. So, he ate the food and he was very glad that he was able to get and have some nice food instead of a disgusting salad that almost made Aaron throw up.

"Wow that was very good but I really have to find something else that was healthy instead of a salad," said Aaron.

So, after he finished eating he went back onto his tv and watched some more wrestling but WWE in particular but he was starting to get bored of it after like 20 minutes so he went onto the internet to see what other wrestling shows and companies that he could watch. He found a company called NJPW so he started to watch that but as he was watching it he fell asleep out of nowhere.

The next day.

It was the next day and Aaron woke up late so he was running late to his training program so he had to get up from his bed tidy himself up and then he rushed and ran very fast over to the building so he wasn't late.

"Hello Sam," said Aaron out of breath after rushing and running down the street.

"You are late," said Sam looking angrily at Aaron.

"Am I really," said Aaron.

"Hell, no I am just joking to scare you as it is Halloween in just two days and also on the case you won't need to come in on Halloween because this building is always closed on the day," said Sam.

"Oh, okay so what are we doing today," said Aaron remembering that he was in so much of a rush this morning that he forgot to see what he was doing on that day.

"Well don't you know already because you have that piece of paper that says what we are doing on each day because you are meant to look at it every day before you come here so you are ready for what is coming on that day," said Sam.

"I was in so much of a rush that I forgot to look at it," said Aaron.

"Well okay we are doing some gym workouts and I want you to spend at least a minute on each of the gym apparatus that we have so that is:

· The bench press

· Dumbbells and kettlebells

· The arm machines

· The leg machines

· The back machines

· And the Weights and the barbells

And that is basically it," said Sam.

"Okay, then let's get started because I am ready," said Aaron pumped up and ready for the day unlike usual.

"Head over to the machines and all the gym equipment and start where you want to start at," said Sam.

He had to stay on all the gym equipment for a minute.

"Oh my god this training program as a whole is lasting forever and we are only on day 3 out of 3," said Aaron with his hands and arms started to hurt.

"I know that the training program takes and lasts forever as it seems but it is very important if you are going to be a wrestler because all of this is so you don't injure yourself or your opponent because it only takes one mistake and then it would be an injury or at least most of the time it is one mistake and you could even kill yourself or your opponent," said Sam.

"Oh, wow yeah this is more important than I thought it was and wrestling is more important than I thought it was," said Aaron.

Eventually Aaron was finished up on all of the equipment and Aaron was naked. So almost instantly he went back to his hotel room and decided to quickly have a shower and then he got dressed for bed but after he finished doing that he fell on his bed and fell asleep as before.

The end of chapter 5.

Sorry for the wait of a new chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Flashback

Chapter 6: The Wake-Up Call

In the last chapter Aaron did day 2 and 3 of his training program. In day 2 he learned how to do some grapples and in day 3 he went onto all of the gym equipment for at least one minute. He also went to a restaurant but only got a chicken salad to stay fit.

It was the next day.

"I really have to stop doing that ouch," said Aaron.

"Aaron! Aaron! Can you hear me wake up wake up," said what it sounded like his wife.

"Hey stop," said Aaron.

"Oh, okay," said Aarons wife.

"But you need to cut it out because ever since you started to have your flashbacks you have been saying then out loud like that you got a chicken salad and it is also creeping our daughter out so if you want to go back into your flashback mode leave or go upstairs," said Aarons wife sounding very angrily.

"Hahaha but sure," said Aaron.

So, Aaron went upstairs and started to lay on his bed and he started to have his flashbacks again.

He went back into his proclaimed flashback mode by his wife and it was the start of Aarons day 4 of his training program.

It was day 4 of Aarons training and he looked at the piece of paper to see what he would be doing on that day so he looked and saw that he would be learning how to perform submissions and then how to get out of them.

"Oh, why that is going to hurt but I just hope that they are not going to get a professional wrestler to teach how to do them," said Aaron to himself.

"Okay them I am ready so let's go," said Aaron once again talking to himself like it was a routine to do it.

So, he headed off to the building that he goes every day and when he went inside of it he saw that there was Sam inside of the ring but he was next to someone else.

"Hi Aaron, are you ready for today," said Sam.

"Yes, I am but who is this," said and then asked Aaron.

"This is -," said Sam before he was interrupted just before he was going to say the name.

"I am Alberto El Patroen or in WWE sakes Alberto Del Rio and I am from Mexico and I am known as one of the best at submissions so I am going to teach how to perform them and then how to get out of them," said Alberto.

"Okay, then but that was exactly what I was going to say and secondly he already knew what we are doing today before you said it," said Sam.

"Yes, he is correct," said Aaron.

"Well let's get started because I have somewhere to be in about 3 or so hours so we only have about 2 ish but anyway let us get started shall we," said Alberto.

"Aaron do you want to perform a submission first or do you want to try and get out of one first so which one do you want to do first basically," said Alberto.

"Umm I want to try and get out of one first," said Aaron starting to get scared that something bad might happen.

"Okay then," said Alberto.

So, Alberto put Aaron inside of his signature cross arm breaker but without actually breaking his arm of course. It took a near minute for Aaron to not even try to get out of the submission but saying that it took about only 10 more seconds for him to get out of it.

"Come on Aaron you can do it," said Aaron.

"Don't worry I will get out right now," said Aaron telling the truth as he got out of the submission.

"Oh, wow you are good and well done," said Alberto shocked.

"Okay now it is time for you to try and perform a submission instead of trying to get out of one so have a look at this list and have a look at all of the pictures of all the different types of submissions you can perform, okay now have a look," said Alberto.

"Okay," said Aaron.

"I think I am going to choose this one," said Aaron.

"Oh, nice a dragon sleeper that one is one of the most devastating submissions ever," said Alberto.

So, Aaron performed the move and the thing was that Alberto had to get out of the submission but instead of him getting out he looked like he fell asleep or something because he wasn't getting out of it and he was not moving so Sam got inside of the ring and went to check up on Alberto to make sure that he was alright.

"Alberto can you hear me are you there," said Sam whilst Aaron was just standing not sure what he should do and he was shaking and nervous and scared that he could have just hurt someone.

"Yes, I can hear you but I can't see you oh there you are," said Alberto quietly whilst he was also slowly opening his eyes like it was a new day and he was just waking up from his sleep.

"Oh, thank god," said Aaron quietly so the others would not hear him.

"Wait you are good because if you put someone to sleep in a submission you instantly win the match so well done," said Alberto giving Aaron a weird and uncomfortable hug and handshake.

"Aaron! Aaron! Aaron!" said what once again sounded like his wife.

"Yeah what," said Aaron.

"Our daughter has disappeared," said Aarons wife.

"How," said Aaron.

"Well she just disappeared and maybe if you weren't in you flashback thing maybe she wouldn't be gone," said a very angry seemed wife.

"Well maybe if weren't arguing she wouldn't be gone and if you were watching her she would not be gone," said Aaron.

"Yeah, we should not be arguing right now and we should just go around and look for her," said Aarons wife.

"Yes, that is a good idea lets go," said Aaron.

They left the house in a two-person little single file line for some reason it was almost like they were at school and they were in the lunch queue waiting to get their lunch but instead of waiting for food and lunch it was trying to find a child that went missing.

They looked around in all of parks and shops and the they knocked on all of the doors of all the people's houses that live in the neighborhood. But by the time that they had knocked on all of the doors they could not find any child in sight so after a bit longer of searching with no success they decided to call the cops for help.

"Yes, my daughter is missing and we have been searching for her for hours but we just cannot find her at all," said an upset, sad and worried wife.

"Okay, it would help very much if you can tell us where you are because we need to know where to go if you want us to help you so just tell us where you are," said the police stranger.

"We are at our house in Brighton and when you enter Brighton you go left and you should see us," said the wife.

"Okay then that should be enough directions so we will be there in about 10 minutes because we are not in Brighton at all," said the police.

It was finally 10 minutes later and the police had not arrived yet so they were waiting and waiting and it was becoming night time but they were just about to go back inside of their house when they started to hear some police noises and then they saw the police car.

"So, we need to know when it was that your child went missing," asked the police.

"Well it was about 4pm when she went missing," said Aron just before his wife could say the answer.

"Okay then what we are going to do is we are going to send out a search party to find your child but there is one problem and that is we do not know what your child looks like," said the police.

"Well then come inside and I will find a picture for you so you can take that and that should help you to find her," said Aarons wife.

So, Aarons wife went around the house to find a picture that the police could take to help them. So, she was looking inside of boxes and on the fridge and eventually she found a picture that they could take.

The cops left and Aaron went back upstairs to go back into his flashbacks.

Back to flashback mode.

It was the end of day 4 of his training program and he decided to go to the restaurant that he went to the day before and he decided to get something that was not a salad and something that was actually tasty he got some chicken, potatoes and gravy.

He went back to his hotel room and he was a quite a bit of pain especially in his arm so he decided to get some rest after he would have a little bath because it was his 5 days in the hotel room and he only just noticed that there was a bath tub in the bathroom next to the shower. So, he had his bath and got ready for bed.

After he got ready for bed he rested on his bed and eventually fell asleep.

The end of chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Waiting Game

In the last chapter Aaron was woke up from his flashbacks of the past and he was told by his wife that his daughter has gone missing out of nowhere and they did the best that they could to try and find her but nothing or as I should say no one appeared but then they decided to call the police to try and find her now they are in the waiting game.

"I can't believe that you just let this happen Aaron," said his wife in a very much of a mad and an upset tone.

"Well you were the one that was watching her," said Aaron in a debate like tone.

"Well…f I don't have another argument on why it is your fault, why!," said an angry wife.

After that she just left the room in a strop probably because she knew that she had lost the argument they were having.

"Hahaha yes I won for once," said Aaron like he won a world cup or something huge.

The he heard a scream and his wife throwing a basket across the hallway.

"Oh, my bloody god," said Aaron.

It has now been a week of waiting and no signs at all and Aaron's wife is still not talking to him so every meal, every night and every film was just done in absolutely silence.

"Oh, come on just stop being so pathetic and talk I know that you are annoyed and upset that our girl is missing and no one can find her but I am sure that either we will or the police will find her soon or she will find us," said Aaron.

"I know but we don't know but she could be dead or something for all we know," said the wife.

"Don't say that you might jinx it," said Aaron.

"So, what you are saying is that she is missing and all you can think of is jinxing it wow so stupid you are sometimes but I love you so whatever," said the wife.

"Wait a second I think I might know where she is but I need to know did you ask her to do anything before she went missing like straight before she went missing," asked Aaron thinking that he might be onto something.

"Umm, no," replied his wife.

"Oh, then I am not onto something," said Aaron in disappointment.

"Oh, wait yes someone was knocking on the door so I asked her to answer it because I was cooking dinner," said his wife.

"So that means that whoever was at that door took our daughter," said Aaron.

"But I will we find out who the person at the door is," said his wife sounding like she was trying to bring his idea down.

"Umm well there is something called cameras but do we have one outside of our door looking to the outside," said Aaron.

"I think we might," said his wife.

"Good, Perfect," said Aaron running downstairs to the cameras.

His wife started to follow him so they went down to where the cameras were but when they got there they heard knocking on the door.

"What was that," said Aaron.

"Oh, it is my amazon delivery," said his wife.

"Ok but if you are going to answer it I am coming as well," said Aaron.

So, they went up to the door unlocked it and opened the door but it wasn't a guy from amazon but instead there was a guy with a gun pointing it at Aaron and his wife.

"I won't shoot but I need one of you because I think I might know where your daughter is," said the person at the door.

"Okay I will go," said Aaron's wife.

"Bye see you soon then and just be careful," said Aaron.

"Don't worry dude I will take care of her," said the person.

So, Aaron went to check the cameras by himself and he had to go back a week or so to when his daughter was taken but when he looked he saw that there was a man that looked to identical to the one that was just at his door just a minute ago.

"Ohhh no," said Aaron.

"I have to find them now wait I can look where they went," said Aaron.

So, he had a look and it looked like they went to the right into a shop that was there.

"But why a shop yeah, I really must stop speaking to myself lets go oh my god," said Aaron.

He went out of his house and went down the street to the shop.

"Hello, is anyone here, well this place looks like it is bloody abandoned," said Aaron starting to get creeped out.

He looked through the entire abandoned looking shop but all he saw was rats and spider webs.

"Wait let me try out back of the shop because that would make a lot more sense why do I keep on doing this I really need stop doing this," said Aaron.

He went out back and looked into the distance and guess what he saw he saw a field and on the big field was a group of people with their mouth taped up and their hands tied the person that took them wasn't their but he was but he was actually standing behind of Aaron with a gun to his head but before the person could do anything Aaron turned around and started to fight him. Eventually after about 10 minutes into the fight Aaron decided to do his finisher the bedtime story and well as the title said it was the persons bedtime and his time to sleep.

He went up to the group of people and looked around and then untied them all but he did not see his wife and child but what he did see was the kidnapper getting up from the ground.

"Aaron did you really think that I would put your family here no way I put them somewhere else far away so you would never find them," said the kidnapper.

"Two things," said Aaron.

"Okay," said the kidnapper.

"Firstly, how the hell do you know my name and secondly look behind you," said Aaron.

The kidnapper looks behind and the moment he was laying on the floor dead with a stab wound from Aaron's wife and daughter.

"There you are I am so happy to see you I was so worried about you two but I knew that you could pull together," said Aaron so happy to see his family again.

"Well done Aaron," said his wife.

"Well done dad," said his daughter.

"What did you do to him," asked his wife.

"Well we had a big fight and the I put him to sleep for a little while with my wrestling finisher so basically I used all my wrestling skills," said Aaron.

"So why don't we go for a meal out because I am starving and so we can celebrate," said his wife.

They all went to a restaurant and Aaron's daughter in his arms with a huge hug.

The end of chapter 7.


End file.
